U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,654 to Fugitt et al. discloses, among others, compounds of the formula ##STR1## where A=RS(O).sub.n, X=Cl, Br, or F, R=C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl and n=0, 1 or 2. The compounds are disclosed as being useful in controlling fungal and bacterial diseases of plants.
U.K. Pat. No. 2003-151 to Delande teaches the following compound as an antidepressant: ##STR2##
Neither reference nor any known reference suggests the novel compounds of this invention and their anti-bacterial activity in mammals.